AMBROSIA
by PrettyKaoru
Summary: Tocando las estrellas de tu mano, la perfección en la unión de nuestros cuerpos. Imperecedero, inmortal, como el néctar de los dioses... Amrita. Como mi amor por ti.


**Disclaimer:** Card Captor Sakura ni sus personajes no me pertenece, si no a CLAMP. Yo sólo escribo esta historia por mero entretenimiento y sin fines lucrativos.

Por un fan para fans.

Este "one shot", habla sobre la noche de bodas de Sakura y Syaoran, por lo tanto contiene Lemon, lees bajo tu propia responsabilidad. Y aunque he intentado no usar tantas palabras técnicas sin caer en lo meloso, creo que al final ha quedado muy tierno, pero aún así me ha gustado.

Aclaraciones: Todo lo que dicen los personajes va entre guiones: -Hola-; todo lo que este en cursivas serán los recuerdos de Syaoran a traves de la historia; y lo que narra el autor no tendrá ninguna puntuación especial.

* * *

 **AMBROSIA**

La tenue iluminación de la habitación, aligeraba el ambiente un poco, el temblor fino en sus manos, se mezclaba con la sensación helada de su piel y el pequeño dolor que las uñas de sus dedos producían en sus palmas, se confundía con el constante hormigueo debido a la fuerza con la que empuñaba sus manos.

Estaba nervioso.

Los ojos ambar del joven castaño se abrieron con sorpresa al llegar a esa conclusión. Dirigió su mirada hacia sus palmas ahora desempuñadas y su corazón se aceleró aún más. Intentó enfocar en la oscuridad la yema de sus dedos, Él en un momento sería capaz por fin de sentir la pureza de "su piel", y no lo mal interpreten pero, había esperado por este momento durante tanto tiempo, que tenía miedo de perder el control.

¡Por el amor de dios! ¿Li Syaoran, perdiendo el control de sus acciones?, es que no conocen al verdadero Li Syaoran, ese que intenta suprimir su lado oscuro, parecer siempre educado y enterrar sus pensamientos subidos de tono en lo más profundo de su mente y claro de su corazón. Pero díganme ¿Quién no pensaría así?, ¿Qué hombre en su sano juicio, no estaría loco por ella?. Esperen un momento, ¡Ningún otro hombre puede estar loco por ella solo él! es más, ¡Ningún otro hombre puede pensarla a ella de esa forma! .

Pasó una mano por su cabello rebelde con desesperación, todo estaba bien, todo había resultado bien, ella se veía preciosa de blanco y sabía que llevaría esa imagen grabada en su memoria hasta el final de sus días, la sonrisa que le había devuelto en el momento que sus miradas se encontraron en aquel largo pasillo de alfombra roja dejaba ver cuán feliz se sentía, y aunque él estaba en el extremo contrario a ella, había podido notar el tenue color rojizo en sus mejillas cuando había entendido lo que sus ojos le habían querido transmitir.

La ceremonia había sido íntima, solo sus familiares y amigos más cercanos. Al ser el heredero directo del clan Li, lo obligaba a llevar acabo un evento social en grande, pero la decisión de los dos como pareja había sido conservar su ceremonia en el acto más íntimo y ofrecer una recepción para sus conocidos y así cubrir de una vez por todas los pormenores que una boda llevaba y vaya que a los ojos de su clan y de otras familias poderosas en el ámbito económico pero principalmente en el mágico, su unión no era una simple unión, no señores estábamos hablando de que la hechicera más poderosa ataba su vida con el hechicero y heredero del clan mágico más poderoso de china.

Pero si era honesto a él todo eso le iba y venía, realmente lo único que le importaba es que ella era suya y por supuesto él siempre le pertenecería en cuerpo, alma y en magia.

No mal interpreten, para Él su familia era muy importante pero el centro de su vida se había vuelto hacia un par de ojos esmeraldas. Desde el instante en que su lucha por encontrar todas las cartas había comenzado en aquel viaje a Japón durante su infancia y aunque tardó en darse cuenta de lo perdido que estaba en ella, cuando por fin pudo comprender, supo que no importaba que ella se quedara con todo el legado del mago Clown, no importaba que desde un principio el destino de ella hubiese sido ser la dueña, lo único que importaba era que la había encontrado y no la soltaría.

Los acontecimientos recientes rondaban su cabeza, y el recuerdo de la imagen de ella abrazando a su padre con sus hermosos ojos cristalinos a causa de sus lágrimas, le estrujaron un poco su corazón. Se sentía cruel por obligarla a permanecer a su lado aun a costa de dejar atrás a su familia, pero sus responsabilidades como líder le exigían su permanencia en Hong Kong, le agradecía desde el fondo de su corazón que ella pudiera hacer ese gran sacrificio por 'Él.

Esa mañana había acompañado a la pelicastaña a despedir a su familia y a su mejor amiga. No le gustaban las despedidas las odiaba tanto, y más por qué él siempre había sido quien tenía que dejarla, su corazón se apretaba cada que tenía que usar toda su fuerza de voluntad para ordenar a su cuerpo de no regresar corriendo abrazarla, besarle como loco y pegarla a él para llevarla consigo. Cuanto se había odiado todas y cada una de aquellas ocasiones, se le moría el alma cuando ese momento llegaba. Dejaba una parte de su vida entera cuando subía al avión y regresaba a su hogar a cumplir con sus deberes como heredero.

Pero esta despedida había sido diferente, esta despedida se había sentido aun peor, ahora era ella quien abandonaba algo muy preciado, era ella quien dejaba ir una parte de su vida, sabía que sería difícil, siempre había sido muy unida a su padre y su hermano. Le dolía tener que provocarle ese sufrimiento, pero era parte de lo que tenía que pasar.

No podía negar la felicidad que sentía por el simple hecho de que ahora siempre estaría a su lado, y eso lo hacía sentir aun peor pues estaría con ella siempre, a costa de arrebatarla del lado de su amada familia. Si, era un egoísta, pero un egoísta muy enamorado.

Los dos habían tomado la decisión de unir sus vidas con todas las formalidades que conllevaba ese hecho, y el tema de una posible separación del núcleo familiar se había tocado con anticipación, ella había aceptado y su corazón había dado un vuelco de felicidad por saber su decisión de seguirlo a donde fuera, pero no por eso quería decir que no sería doloroso para su amada.

Un escalofrío corrió por su espalda, cuando recordó por todo lo que había tenido que pasar para que su hermano, aceptara el hecho que se casarían y sobre todo aceptara el hecho de que se llevaría a su hermanita de su lado.

Le había sorprendido una vez que el "huracán Touya Kinomo" había pasado y simplemente había "suspirado" con un dejo de tristesa y con su mirada plantada directamente en sus los ojos castaños le confirmaba que Él ya había aceptado que su hermana permanecería a su lado desde el momento en que había llegado a su vida. En pocas palabras era algo que él había presentido incluso antes de que ellos mismos se dieran cuenta, sabía desde un principio que se la arrebataría y llevaría lejos de su lado, era obvio cuando había percibido que sus auras eran compatibles pero lo confirmó cuando la pequeña monstruo (como él la llamaba) descubría que el amor no es casualidad y que el destino estaba sellado al lado de el "mocoso" incluso antes de que nacieran.

Touya estaba convencido que no importaba que universo, que dimensión, que línea del tiempo vivieran, las almas de Sakura y Syaoran eran una sola y siempre se encontrarían así fuese en la mismísima nada donde tuvieran que buscarse.

Y vaya que su ahora cuñado no estaba equivocado, Syaoran de primera mano sabía lo que era capaz de hacer por su preciosa Sakura. Había tenido que comprobarlo con sus propios actos. Sabía con toda seguridad que si fuese necesario sacrificar una parte de su cuerpo, o entregar toda su magia, incluso entregar y perder el recuerdo de su amor incondicional a ella, lo haría. Había llegado a pensar que si tendría que cambiar toda una línea del tiempo por ella, definitivamente lo haría, viajaría hasta el fin de este universo o de cualquier universo con tal de salva guardar el bienestar de su Sakura.

El padre de Sakura (reencarnación del mago Clown), había sido muy comprensivo y con una sonrisa en su rostro había aceptado que ahora su pequeña hija tenía que seguir "Una vida lejos de su lado". Le había entregado su tesoro con toda la seguridad que lo cuidaría como lo más preciado aún por encima de todo lo que conlleva ser Li Syaoran.

- _Joven Li, entiendo cómo te sientes- Había comenzado a hablar, mientras le veía de forma paternal, -Sé que no soportarías un año más sin saberla tuya, estoy seguro que la cuidaras igual o más que su hermano y yo...- su semblante se había vuelto más serio mientras le sostenía la mirada y continuaba con sus palabras –Sabemos, que el destino de Sakura desde el principio era volver al linaje de Clown, en este caso la familia Li, que es lo más cercano al verdadero Clown en cuanto a descendencia consanguínea, no hay coincidencias en este mundo y a pesar que en un principio la otra mitad de la reencarnación Clown se sintió sorprendido porque el corazón de la pequeña Sakura haya tomado un camino diferente a lo que se había predicho, yo sé que desde el inicio su corazón ya te pertenecía, así como sé que naciste siendo Li, para poder recibir la magia de mi pequeña en la seguridad del legado de Clown, puede sonar frío, puede sonar a que alguien mueve los hilos y que ustedes no son capaces de tomar una decisión meramente propia, pero entiendan que no es solo esta vida en la que se pertenecen, estoy seguro que se han pertenecido desde siempre- la sorpresa en el rostro de Sakura, el silencio de su hermano y la seriedad en la cara del joven castaño, daban crédito a las palabras del padre de Sakura._

Ellos sabían que la magia era capaz de muchas cosas, iba más allá del entendimiento humano, y tal parecía que su magia, es decir la magia de Sakura, estaba destinada a la propia, pero solo él podía entender en alma lo maravillosa que podía llegar a ser la magia que Sakura provocaba en su interior, solo ellos dos entendían el extasis que era unir su magia y convertirla en una, era algo que no podía explicarse con palabras, era volverse uno más allá de lo corporal era algo puro, la verdad absoluta, el todo, la nada, la muerte, la vida, lo más cercano a la perfección.

Syaoran se levantó de la cama de aquella habitación, y caminó hacia la ventana, esa noche las estrellas brillaban extrañamente diferente, le parecía que reflejaban la tempestad de emociones que estaban por venirse.

Inhaló profundamente el aroma fresco de la noche y el olor a sal y agua le devolvieron a sus sentidos, el viento estaba helado, sus poros se dilataban en busca de calor.

Con movimientos lentos, quitó el pequeño seguro de su reloj de pulso que llevaba sobre su mano izquierda. Cuando este estuvo liberado retiró con cuidado el objeto, pero al pasar sobre su mano el oro blanco y negro que rodeaba uno de sus dedos le devolvió la mirada, leyó las palabras grabadas con fuego sobre el diminuto metal, los votos de Sakura -"Sentimientos entrelazados en una gran sincronización"- una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Syaoran, mientras sus recuerdos volaban a la tarde del día anterior.

 _La pequeña mano de sakura tomó la mano izquierda varonil de su amado, regaló una caricia al dorso de esta y con delicadeza la extendió –La magia del encuentro al conocerte se sentía extraña, diferente a todo lo que anteriormente había experimentado. Entonces supe que esta magia era real, que tú eras real, que yo era real, que ambos como uno solo eramos reales, que en verdad somos una sola chispa en el infinito del universo- Con cuidado tomó la mano de Syaoran por sobre sus nudillos y apretó un poco, para luego dirigir su mirada hacia los ojos dorados del joven –Cuando comprendí lo inmenso que es el tiempo y el espacio donde nuestros seres habitan, supe que tu alma y la mía eran especiales...- Una sonrisa iluminó el rostro de la chica, a lo cual Syaoran respondió con una cálida mirada –Entendí lo mágico en el encuentro de estas, y comprendí que la magia que hay dentro de mí es tuya, y que te ha pertenecido desde siempre, incluso antes de darme cuenta- El rubor se hizo notar en las mejillas de Sakura, lentamente giró sobre su eje para tomar la argolla que reposaba en el pequeño cojín que descansaba en las manos de su mejor amiga –Syaoran...- La voz de Sakura se quebró un poco por el nudo en su garganta –Lo que tu alma y mi alma, lo que tu magia y mi magia... han buscado a través de la infinita existencia- Deslizó la sortija de oro negro en el dedo del pelicastaño –Son estos sentimientos- Una pequeña lagrima rodó por la mejilla de Sakura –Sentimientos que han de estar unidos por siempre- Miró directamente a los ojos ambarinos de Syaoran –Sentimientos, entrelazados en una gran sincronización.- Y con toda la seguridad, repitió sin dejar de mirarle -Te amo...- Terminó casi en un susurro, y con un ligero temblor en sus labios, regaló una sonrisa a Syaoran._

 _Los suspiros de los testigos, se hicieron escuchar y algunos sollozos a lo lejos podían distinguirse. Syaoran tomó valor, deseando que su voz no sonora distorsionada por el sin fin de emociones que hacían guerra en su interior._

 _La profundidad del deseo en los ojos dorados de Syaoran fue transmitida por un pequeño instante hacia los ojos esmeraldas de Sakura, con cuidado llevó la mano izquierda de Sakura hasta posarla contra su pecho, justo arriba de su corazón, los latidos fuertes de este se hicieron sentir a través de la fina tela del traje del joven y vibraban armoniosamente sobre la palma de Sakura, uno a uno, con parsimonia, con un ritmo atrayente y relajante –¿Lo sientes?- preguntó Syaoran mientras cerraba sus ojos, al percibir el tacto y presión de Sakura contra su pecho._

 _-Todos los días, desde nuestro primer encuentro, el latido de mi corazón era diferente al acostumbrado, me preguntaba la razón una y otra vez, y durante un tiempo no entendía ¿Por qué contigo era diferente?, pero sobre todo en mi mente insistía ¿Por qué aun en contra de lo que pensará y de la lógica de nuestra rivalidad inicial yo aun así quería protegerte?-_

 _Abrió sus ojos dorados y miró directamente a los verdes –No hay casualidades, solo lo inevitable y eso sin duda alguna, es el hecho de que Te amo...- Su tono cambió a uno más sensual y una sonrisa que dejaba ver el perfecto blanco de sus dientes se dibujó en los labios masculinos – Amrita...- Incógnita en la mirada de Sakura al escuchar esa palabra, Syaoran gentilmente deslizó sobre el dedo anular de la mano femenina el anillo de oro rosado –Como una miel sagrada, como un sueño, como algo imperecedero.- Entrelazó cuidadosamente su mano con la de Sakura, sin perder de vista al verde de sus ojos. –Inmortal...- Con cuidado llevó la mano femenina aun entrelazada con la suya y besó suavemente. Aun sin despegar los labios de sus finos dedos, completó –Es mi amor por ti, Sakura- Gentilmente acercó sus labios al oído derecho de ella y con un susurró, sin nadie más escuchando dijo con tono gutural –El néctar sagrado de mi vida- Besó suavemente el lóbulo de su oreja, cerca del nacimiento de su cabello._

Lentamente, cerró la ventana de la habitación y colocó el pequeño seguro, cuando terminó metió sus manos dentro de los bolsillos del pantalón gris oscuro de etiqueta que usaba en esos momentos, la camisa color marfil con hilos plateados finamente bordados en líneas verticales estaba desabrochada en sus tres primeros botones pero continuaba fajada bajo sus pantalones gris oscuro, la corbata gris mate había quedado olvidada sobre la mesa de noche al lado de la cama y el pequeño chaleco que hacía juego con el bordado de hilos de su camisa aún estaba colocado en su torso –"aquí viene"- podía sentir su presencia acercándose, o más bien decidida a salir del tocador, estaba nerviosa, la conocía perfectamente pero esto era algo que deseaban ambos, y en verdad lo disfrutaría dios sabe que lo haría.

Dio media vuelta al escuchar sus pasos amortiguados por la fina alfombra del lugar, una vez enfocó su vista en el corredor, la esbelta figura de la joven se grabó en sus pupilas.

Se detuvo su respiración y el iris dorado de sus propios ojos se contrajo y dilató rápidamente mientras se adaptaba a la oscuridad, y poder contemplar una de las más bellas visiones que ella le hubiese regalado hasta entonces.

Definitivamente, la disfrutaría.

La entrada y salida entrecortada de aire a sus pulmones, le trajeron de vuelta a la realidad.

Su mirada clavada en la de ella, le decía cuanto la amaba y el rojo en las mejillas de Sakura delataba su estado, estaba nerviosa, lo sabía. Sakura era el ser más inocente en este mundo, esta situación quizás era aterradora para ella, no por desagradable si no por desconocida.

Syaoran parpadeó un par de veces, antes de recorrer cada centímetro de su cuerpo, su cabello castaño ahora largo, caía libremente sobre su espalda, las ondas de sus puntas tocaban sensualmente la piel cremosa de sus hombros, y la longitud de sus hebras castañas envolvían suavemente la parte trasera de su pequeña cintura.

La piel cremosa de sus clavículas sobresalía, y la tensión en los músculos de su cuello era evidente.

–Syaoran...- Sakura dejó escapar, mientras un brillo cristalino se abría paso en sus hermosos orbes.

El castaño tragó en seco, pero no podía dejar de mirarla, aquel camisón de seda rosa pálido se amoldaba perfectamente a su cuerpo, el encaje bordeando sus deliciosos pechos lo invitaban a tocarlos.

Las manos de Sakura se retorcieron por sobre su vientre bajo, y esa visión existo aún más al castaño. No perdió de vista como la pequeña apertura a ambos lados en el extremo inferior de la seda se levantaba y dejaba entrever un poco más la blancura de la piel de las piernas femeninas, notó un poco la firmeza de los músculos y como sobresalían los cuádriceps perfectamente tonificados, bajó un poco más su mirada y se encontró con sus pequeñas rodillas ligeramente más rosadas que el resto de su color natural, terminó observando sus pies perfectos y como los dedos de estos se contraían casi dolorosamente, convirtiendo el color rojizo de sus uñas en uno pálido.

Río mentalmente, le encantaría poder mostrarse así de nervioso, que era como de verdad se sentía, pero sabía que "seguridad" era lo que tenía que transmitirle a ella.

Caminó a su encuentro –¿Estás bien?- el tono de su voz, era extrañamente bajo un poco más del acostumbrado, ese tono solo lo usaba en los momentos de intimidad con ella, lo conocía perfectamente, no sabía como pero salía de una forma tan natural.

Llevó su mano derecha a la mejilla izquierda de ella, y con su pulgar rosó el pómulo sonrojado.

-Sabes que te amo, que soy incapaz de hacerte daño...- el pulgar de Syaoran se deslizó hacia el labio inferior de ella, mientras sus ojos seguían el recorrido –Sino estás lista, lo entenderé...- acarició gentilmente el labio con la yema de su dedo.

–Syaoran Kun, yo...- Sus ojos se encontraron entre la penumbra -Estoy lista...-

La tormenta de desató.

Besó los labios de Sakura casi con desesperación, pero lento.

Estaban tibios, un poco secos. Su lengua los humedeció un poco. Un pequeño suspiro dejó escapar la acción de Syaoran de la boca de su Sakura, y esto solo pudo encenderlo más. Succionó un poco más fuerte el labio inferior, mientras su aliento cálido se mezclaba con el de ella.

Sus manos viajaron lentamente casi torturándola hacia la espalda femenina, sintiendo el escalofrió que en ella desataba, se topó con la suave seda de color pálido que vestía y una vez llegó a la cintura de Sakura encajó a ambos lados sus dedos, ejerciendo un poco de presión sobre la perfecta piel.

Sus sentidos se habían vuelto más agudos, y sentía cada hebra de su cabello castaño rosar la punta de sus dedos, maravillosa esa sensación.

Syaoran intensificó un poco más el beso y al morder de forma traviesa los labios de Sakura, una pequeña risa aguda inundó sus oídos, mientras Él emocionado emitía un ronquido de expiración.

Percibió las delicadas manos de su esposa viajar desde su pecho y detenerse en sus hombros, tanteando la anchura y prominencia de estos, y luego continuar hasta tocar el cuello de su camisa, y gentilmente hacer contacto directo con su piel, la electricidad viajó como un trueno a través de sus terminales nerviosas aumentando de forma exponencial el deseo acumulado en su entrepierna.

Un ronquido salió de su garganta

La pasión se desató al percibir el sensual movimiento de Sakura mientras envolvía lentamente el cuello de Syaoran desde ambos lados hasta la zona cervical de este, para terminar entrelazando sus dedos femeninos de cada mano sobre la piel y el nacimiento de su rebelde cabello castaño.

No lo soportó más. Casi dubitativo, pero sin detenerse en ningún momento, dirigió su mano izquierda al glúteo derecho de su amada, tanteo el terreno suavemente y el movimiento de las piernas de Sakura restregándose una contra la otra, lo insto continuar. Maliciosamente apretó con intención su mano contra la exquisita suavidad y redondez, sintió sus músculos tensarse y con fuerza la pegó a sus caderas.

El suspiro sensual de Sakura chocó contra su lengua, y esa fue la señal que necesitaba para invadir su boca.

Dulce, exquisita sensación, la humedad de su interior era casi indescriptible, y no es que no la hubiese saboreado antes, ni siquiera en el sentido carnal, mentiría si anteriormente no habían tenido la oportunidad de experimentar y comenzar a conocer el cuerpo del otro, pero esta ocasión era diferente, esta vez podía dar rienda suelta a sus más oscuros deseos, podía de verdad hacerla suya, no tendría que detenerse en medio de la pasión, para guardarle respeto, esta vez terminarían el acto.

En medio del aturdimiento, embistió su prominente entrepierna contra la de Sakura, y sin dejar que esta perdiera el equilibrio la envolvió con sus brazos en su espalda baja.

Sus lenguas mantenían un contacto aterciopelado, entre cada remolino que formaban con cada caricia.

Deslizó una de sus manos hacia arriba de la delgada espalda, justo entre la sedosa tela y el suave cabello castaño, y repitió el movimiento hacia abajo, sin dejar de envolverla con ayuda de su fuerte antebrazo afianzando su agarre con su mano en la delicada concavidad de la cintura femenina.

La temperatura estaba aumentando, de repente todo se sentía caliente, el calor que emanaba de ambos cuerpos se volvía insoportable.

Sakura pareció pensar igual, y sin dejar de besar los labios de Syaoran, deslizó sus manos desde el fuerte cuello hasta la apertura de su camisa desabotonada, afianzó su agarre en ambos extremos y palpó para encontrar el primer botón.

Un botón menos, otro más, se topó entonces con la tela del pequeño chaleco gris que hacía juego con su precioso smoking, tocando el inicio de este, prefirió explorar con su mano la piel expuesta de su hombre, hundió su mano derecha entre la camisa y sus tonificados pectorales.

La fricción de la piel de su delgada mano contra la piel bronceada del castaño, desató una tempestad de sensaciones en el pobre de Syaoran, al mismo tiempo que un jadeo salía de su garganta, apoyó entonces su frente contra la de ella, y su respiración agitada le recordó la falta de aire a consecuencia del beso que no habían querido romper hasta ese momento.

Sakura, trazaba pequeños círculos sobre su pecho, y cada movimiento se traducía en miles de toques eléctricos sobre la piel masculina.

Con cuidado Syaoran abrió los ojos y se encontró con el perfecto verde de los de ellas, se veían oscuros, llenos de pasión, sus labios estaban rojos e inflamados, palpitantes y pedían a gritos a los propios.

Pero Syaoran tenía otra cosa en mente, y sin pudor bajó su mirada hacia el cuello de Sakura, se encontró con el palpitar aumentado de su yugular. Con cuidado besó esa zona donde el pulso era más prominente y sin ninguna duda aplicó un poco de presión con sus dientes, para luego humedecer la piel directamente con su lengua.

-Syao... ahhh...- La palabra murió en la garganta de Sakura, porque su hombre había decido probar de forma directa con sus labios la vibración que sus cuerdas bucales emitían a través de la piel de su cuello, mientras repetía su nombre.

El abrazo de Syaron se volvió más posesivo, y no dejaba de dibujar espirales con su lengua en la sensible piel del cuello de Sakura.

Con un beso, suave, pausado y lento, subió por el estilizado cuello, hasta el lóbulo de la oreja femenina. –El paraíso...- Susurró directamente. –Por fin seré capaz de conocerlo...- Terminó en un jadeo que se mezcló con un ronquido. Y sin más preámbulos tomó nuevamente posición en sus labios, ahora con más hambre, exigencia, con mera pasión.

Sakura no perdió tiempo, y con movimientos torpes pero definitivamente efectivos desabotonó el pequeño chaleco gris.

Al notar la osadía de su musa, Syaoran decidió ayudarle quitando con un movimiento rápido la prenda de su cuerpo, una vez liberado, las manos de Sakura no perdieron tiempo y se hundieron nuevamente entre la fina camisa y la deliciosa piel. Con desesperación tentó los maravilloso pectorales y bajó sin perder la presión en su caricia hacia los abdominales varoniles, se detuvo a la altura de la perfecta cintura masculina y dejó viajar sus manos hasta la ancha espalda, probando cada centímetro con su tacto.

Pero no era suficiente quería más, así que en un movimiento que sorprendió a Syaoran, sujetó ambos extremos de la camisa y jaló con todas sus fuerzas, dos botones salieron volando y la atractiva risa de su amado resonó por toda la habitación.

En eso momento Sakura rompió el beso, y contempló el tórax semidesnudo de su hombre, sus ojos no podían creer lo perfecto que era (sabía que lo conocía desde antes) pero ese aspecto en Syaoran era una cosa de las que más le gustaban, sus hermosos músculos varoniles tonificados y el precioso contorno de sus abdominales y pectorales.

Con un jadeo que murió en su garganta, besó directamente la piel que cubría el esternón de el ambarino, un rugido se escuchó de Syaoran, y entre la niebla de sensaciones tomó los hombros de Sakura – Espera, ahh, ahh, detente... pequeña..- Dijo con voz sensual.

Sakura levantó su mirada desde su posición en el pecho de su amado, y con el ceño fruncido preguntó sin palabras "¿por qué?", Syaoran no podía creer aquella faceta interesante de su adorable esposa, y sin dejar de verla, se deshizo del resto de su camisa, cuando esta estaba por deslizarse por sus hombros, las manos de Sakura ayudaron con el movimiento de la tela y haló la camisa hacia abajo.

Una vez desnuda la piel bronceada de su torso, Syaoran abrazó fuertemente a su esposa e inició de nuevo la batalla con sus lenguas, era casi una tortura si se lo preguntaban a Él.

Sus manos se deslizaban desde la concavidad de la cintura de ella, hasta la espina dorsal, que podía distinguir claramente por encima de la suave seda de su camisón, o bendito camisón.

Se percató de la realidad, Sakura no llevaba la parte superior de su ropa interior debajo de su sensual atuendo, esto no hizo más que aumentar su excitación, y sin ninguna dificultad levantó el peso de Sakura, cargando con uno de sus brazos sus piernas justo por debajo de sus rodillas y el otro envolviéndola desde la cintura, ella ayudó con su peso y colocó ambos brazos alrededor del cuello varonil y siguió con su juego de besos húmedos en los labios de Syaoran, se detuvo en su barbilla sintiendo directamente el crecimiento de el bello y tiernamente dio una pequeña mordida, luego bajó a su cuello dedicando especial atención a la "manzana de Adán", la cual vibraba con cada jadeo que emitía la voz masculina.

Su piel se sentía febril y el sudor humedecía lentamente la superficie de la misma dando un aspecto idílico.

Con cuidado Syaoran, depositó a Sakura en el mullido colchón recostandola con delicadeza sobre una almohada, tomó su posición sobre ella, pero no cargó su peso en el cuerpo femenino, si no que ayudó a sostenerse con sus fuertes brazos, haciendo tensión en sus formados bíceps, apoyó sus extremidades inferiores con ayuda de sus rodillas.

La vista desde ahí arriba era asombrosa, Sakura se veía condenadamente deseable con su cabello esparcido sobre las sábanas blancas, el rojo en sus mejillas y lo hinchado de sus labios, su piel caliente y palpitante en su cuello, el pulso en su yugular acelerado, el subir y bajar de su pecho, y la sedosa tela rosada que cubría parte de su anatomía.

Detuvo su exploración a la altura de los senos femeninos podía notar la excitación en ellos ya que dos pequeñas prominencias en la cúspide de cada uno se erguían orgullosas y hacían notar su presencia incluso por debajo de la delicada tela que usaba su mujer. Observó también sus largas y torneadas piernas ligeramente flexionadas, y pudo ver que la tela rosada se había levantado un poco, descubriendo así el delicado encaje de la ropa interior femenina.

Tragó un poco de saliva ante tal visión. No perdió tiempo.

Con una de sus manos envolvió uno de los pechos, se amoldaban perfectamente a su palma, se atrevió a presionar un poco, y un pequeño gemido activó todos sus sentidos.

–Syao.. ahhh-

El pulgar masculino hizo presión en el erecto pezón –hmm...- Syaoran había descubierto la melodía más dulce que podía ser interpretada.

Con cuidado comenzó a trazar pequeños círculos en botoncito rosa sin dejar de ejercer presión con la palma de su mano, pero eso no era suficiente, así que besó la prominencia del otro pecho de Sakura sobre la seda rosada que lo cubría, la saliva pronto humedeció la suave tela y el color rosa pálido tomó un tono oscuro.

La sorpresa en Sakura no tardó en mostrarse y como reflejo retorció más sus piernas, frotando una contra la otra, algo cálido se acumulaba en su centro. –hmmm...-

Era obvio que ella lo disfrutaba, pero mentiría si el no lo hacía, todo lo contrario el sabor era adictivo, y la consistencia del pequeño trozo de carne de Sakura era perfecta. Mordió de forma delicada, para luego estimular con su lengua siguiendo la redondes natural del botoncito.

Los jadeos de Sakura lo prendían escandalosamente, quería escuchar más de eso, y se sentía muy codicioso al respecto.

La humedad en la seda rosa iba aumentando, el sabor salado de la tela era exquisito, pero quería probar aún más y sin ningún reparo comenzó a succionar, primero en movimientos cortos pero constantes para luego convertirlos en algo más exigentes, sin dejar de estimular entre cada pausa con su lengua.

Su mano izquierda tocaba sin miramientos el otro seno de Sakura, mientras con la otra mano reclamaba la concavidad de la cintura y el perfecto ombligo.

Pronto se dio cuenta que necesitaba sentirla directamente, ansiaba recibir el calor directo de la preciosa piel de Sakura contra su cuerpo, así que sin preámbulos su mano que jugaba con el pecho con cuidado trazo la forma de la clavícula y al toparse con el delgado trozo de tela, tomó el pequeño tirante de encaje y lo deslizó hacia abajo.

Con sus brillantes ojos ambarinos miró directamente los ojos esmeralda, aunque era su esposa aún seguía siendo un caballero y de alguna extraña forma le estaba pidiendo permiso para observarla sin nada encima, sin capas de tela que cubrieran su hermosa silueta.

La mano que descansaba en la cintura de Sakura, viajó a la mejilla derecha y con una tierna caricia trazó el pómulo del bello rostro, el contacto del dedo pulgar de Syaoran provocó que la castaña cerrara sus ojos por un instante, para luego abrirlos y enfocarlos directamente a los de Él y al mismo tiempo ayudó con la tarea de su esposo, bajando el tirante del hombro contrario.

Se besaron, con desesperación, los jadeos de ambos y el característico sonido de sus labios al chocar y succionar se abría paso entre el silencio de la noche.

No importaba nada, solo el ahora, solo ese instante en el tiempo, solo la perfección ocurriendo.

Los masculinos dedos enredaron los tirantes y cuidadosamente halaron la tela hacia abajo, mientras repartían pequeños besos húmedos al cuello y clavículas, cuando por fin la tela venció la montaña de los senos de Sakura, Syaoran se detuvo por un momento, trago un poco de saliva y apoyó su frente contra la de ella –Te amo...-.

Dio un casto besos en los rojos labios, y hundió su rostro entre el valle de los pechos. Un aroma dulce invadió sus sentidos, lo conocía perfectamente, era su olor favorito, entendía perfectamente que un día sin esa fragancia causaría estragos en ÉL.

Y con fuerza terminó de jalar el camisón del cuerpo de Sakura, la tela quedó en algún lugar de la cama, pero no importaba.

Y la contempló en su exquisitas desnudez, con su piel brillante por el sudor y el calor que irradiaba. La perfecta visión del amor en hecho carne.

La mujer de sus sueños más húmedos y deseos más oscuros, la dueña de sus pensamientos carnales, frente suyo sin nada que le cubriera, invitándolo a poseer el templo de su inocencia.

Adoraría cada centímetro de la superficie corporal femenina, lo más delicado y lo más sagrado en su vida, la desnudez de su mujer sería el mejor sueño y su mejor realidad por el resto de su tiempo.

Grabó cada centímetro en sus pupilas ambarinas. Y lo guardó como el más precioso recuerdo.

Hambriento de deseo se lanzó e inhaló profundamente sobre el esternón de Sakura, y luego trazando un camino de besos llegó a la cúspide rosada de uno de los pechos, y por fin probó directamente la dulce piel con su lengua.

Al instante del contacto hubo una descarga e a lo largo de la columna de la joven, y en un reflejo inconsciente pronunció más la curvatura natural de su espalda, en un intento desesperado de pedir más de las húmedas caricias.

Ambas manos envolvieron los montículos de carne, cada una masajeaba uno de los senos. Mientras alternaba dolorosamente las caricias repartidas directamente de su boca a cada pezón.

Esto era el paraíso, y si no lo era creía que definitivamente se parecían.

Sakura envolvía con sus brazos los anchos hombros de Syaoran, y viajaban desde el nacimiento de su cabello hasta su varonil espalda baja, en el calor del momento no le importó para nada el hecho de que Syaoran aun usaba sus pantalones, y logró pasar sus traviesas manos entre la piel y molesta tela, para cerrarlas los tonificados glúteos de Syaoran.

La risa melodiosa de Sakura resonó en la habitación ante su atrevimiento junto al sonido gutural de la garganta de Syaoran .

Con mucho cuidado los dedos errantes de Sakura bordearon el filo del pantalón en la cintura baja del castaño, hasta detenerse en el botón del mismo, un poco insegura tocó el objeto de plástico pero el beso subido de tono que Syaoran le dio al lóbulo de su oreja mientras repetía dulcemente –Hazlo... - acompañado de un cálido suspiro que se estampó en la piel sensible de su cuello, le dio la seguridad de desabotonarlo.

El tiempo se detuvo.

La mano derecha de Syaoran entrelazó la de Sakura que aún seguía en esa delicada zona cerca de la hinchada entrepierna, aún sin retirar sus labios de la delicada oreja femenina, apretó un poco la mano y lentamente la introdujo dentro de la tela de sus pantalones.

Quería que reconociera su hombría, sonaba un poco egoísta, pero quería que se diera cuenta de todo lo que provocaba en su viril cuerpo.

Desde la perspectiva de Sakura, esa zona se sentía caliente, tenía una consistencia blanda y dura, ¿Era eso posible?.

Definitivamente su mano no podía envolver todo "eso".

La curiosidad pudo con ella y dio un ligero apretón, y el fuego se prendió de nuevo.

Su hombre se volvió loco y comenzó a besarle con más fuerza, definitivamente con mera pasión.

Sakura no tardó en contagiarse, le encantaba el tacto de Syaoran, le fascinaba la forma en que la besaba y definitivamente adoraba la sensación de sentir sus perfectos pectorales rozarse contra sus pechos, el calor acumulado entre ambos cuerpos parecía estallar cada que inconscientemente rosaban piel contra piel.

Oh, Dios iba a explotar, de verdad sentía que explotaría.

Para gusto de Syaoran, los movimientos de ella quisieron deshacerse del molesto pantalón, pero cada maniobra para lograrlo era una tortura. Así que sin soltar sus labios, separó un poco su cuerpo del de ella, extrañamente echando de menos su calor y habilidosamente se sacó los pantalones y se unió nuevamente con ella.

Besaba su cuello, mientras Sakura jugueteaba con una de sus orejas, ¿cuándo había aprendido a hacer eso con la lengua? Lo volvía loco con cada movimiento húmedo de esta, en un acto reflejo movió sus caderas masculinas contra la entrepierna femenina y la sensación de miles de estrellas estallando en un instante lo invadió por completo, sus poros se dilataron al instante y la sensibilidad aumentó aún más.

Le encantaba, sus terminaciones nerviosas podían dar crédito de eso, definitivamente estaban siendo inmensurablemente estimuladas.

-Por Kami! Agh!- Las palabras graves y altisonantes resonaron en la garganta de Syaoran, mientras Sakura se retorcía bajó el peso de su perfecto cuerpo.

Embestía una y otra vez contra las caderas de Sakura, mientras intencionalmente frotaba su entrepierna contra ella.

Fue entonces, que ambos aprendieron que existía otra forma de bailar, que había otro tipo de movimientos que podían realizar al ritmo de la música, y definitivamente era el mejor "paso" de baile que hubiesen realizado juntos.

Las embestidas de Syaoran se hicieron constantes y las caderas de Sakura chocaban a un ritmo perfecto contra las de su amado, extrañamente para ella, ese baile no quería que fuese lento sino todo lo contrario, quería aumentar la velocidad del mismo, quería que la frecuencia de los movimientos de ambos subieran a otro nivel y así poder viajar a las mismísimas estrellas.

Syaoran repartía calientes caricias en todo el cuerpo de su amada, pero con cuidado y especial atención tocaban su vientre bajo y el encaje de sus estimulantes braguitas rosadas.

Temiendo alterar o asustarla peo decidido a hacerlo, enganchó uno de sus dedos en el estilizado resorte y sin dejar de besarla tiró hacia abajo, agradable fue que Sakura levantara sus caderas para ayudar a deslizar la sensual tela a lo largo de sus piernas.

Rujió con un placer anticipado, ansiaba el encuentro que estaba por vivir.

Sin dudarlo y con extremo cuidado rotó sobre su espalda recargando su propio peso masculino sobre un montón de almohadas consiguiendo una posición de "semi-sentado", y con un movimiento tierno acomodó a Sakura sobre su cuerpo, recostando su hermosa cabeza castaña en sus pectorales y el delgado torso femenino sobre sus abdominales, colocándola entre sus piernas para que no pudiera escapar de sus atenciones.

Repartiendo tiernos besos sobre la frente femenina y el nacimiento del cabello en esta. Colocó entonces sus largos dedos sobre la entrepierna de Sakura, en reflejo al contacto ella se abrazó fuertemente a su cuello y escondió su cara en el hueco entre este y el hombro de Syaoran.

Sin quitar su mano de aquel mágico lugar y con la otra dando dulces caricias sobre el cabello y espalda de Sakura, Syaoran susurró –Te deseo... eres todo lo que quiero...- Dio un tierno beso sobre el rosado lóbulo, exhalando aire caliente dolorosamente lento contra la sensible piel de la castaña.

-Permíteme llevar a que toques las estrellas de mi lado-.

Introdujo un dedo a través de sus suaves labios que coronaban el centro de placer femenino.

-Ahhh... Ghmm..- su dulce voz en agonía. Syaoran localizó ese pequeño nudo de nervios y finamente presionó su dedo índice contra el pedacito de carne.

El cuerpo de Sakura de tensó ante el contacto, y abrazó un poco más fuerte a Syaoran, ella no podía ver pero la sonrisa de Syaoran reflejaba mera satisfacción, le encantaba ser el responsable de las reacciones de su mujer.

Atesoraría cada reflejo involuntario, cada sonido, cada reacción del cuerpo de Sakura hasta el final de sus días.

Sus pequeñas embestidas en el mágico sitio de Sakura se hicieron constantes, y los jadeos de ella se hicieron evidentes. Con cuidado beso su boca hinchada y comenzó una batalla con la lengua de su amada, la humedad y saliva caliente salía como tildes a través de los labios de ambos, y Syaoran probaba de primera mano cada gemido femenino.

Pronto las piernas de Sakura comenzaron a tensarse y un líquido pegajoso empezó a nacer de su centro, mojando su sensible zona.

– ahhh, Syaoran..-

Se atrevió a decir su nombre, algo le quemaba, era dolorosamente delicioso, estaba incendiándose ahí donde el acariciaba. Encajó sin vergüenza sus pequeñas uñas en el pecho tonificado del castaño, mientras aumentaba la intensidad del beso.

Algo estaba por venirse, miles de sensaciones la invadían, la electricidad viajaba desde su centro hasta la periferia de su cuerpo, aumentando sus sentidos a niveles sobrehumanos.

–Ahhh... hmmm- Lo jadeos de excitación de ella se mezclaban con los de satisfacción de él.

Una cantidad considerable de humedad brotó de Sakura acompañada de un escalofrío.

Estaba llegando, Syaoran estaba seguro que ella estaba por llegar, trazo pequeños círculos en su botón de carne hincado y caliente, sus dedos se movían fácilmente entre la humedad. Con ayuda de la secreción natural de Sakura introdujo el primer dedo en su casta cavidad.

-Syaoran!- Los orbes verdes se abrieron con sorpresa.

En respuesta, Syaoran hundió más su dedo y masajeo suavemente su pared superior, sin dejar de repartir caricias a su nudo de nervios.

-Dejate llevar... sigue la sensación...- susurraba de forma tierna a Sakura –Ahg! Entregate al cielo...-.

Syaoran aumentó el ritmo de las pequeñas embestidas de su dedo en la apretada cavidad y las caricias en el botón de placer se hicieron más frecuentes.

Una mágica explosión, acompañada de la sensación de tocar las estrellas y de envolverse en la tormenta cósmica que estas hacían al estallar. Un fuego quemando cada centímetro de su suave piel y el hormigueo naciendo de su centro.

El ardor viajaba a la velocidad de la luz por cada centímetro de su cuerpo, quemando cada fibra de su ser, mezclándose con su alma y manchándola de puro deseo, magia que se desbordaba en el extasis.

–¡Syaoran! Ahhhh!-.

El grito murió en la boca de su hombre quien devoró hambriento y locamente desesperado, mientras introducía y sacaba sus dedos de las tensas paredes de su cavidad.

Había probado el orgasmo de Sakura directamente con sus dedos y había degustado su grito de tortura placentera con su boca.

La ola de sensaciones comenzó a ceder y se acompañó de la satisfacción mas grande que ella hubiese sentido, la intensidad del beso se convirtió en una más suave y cargada de sentimientos, con caricias delicadas a su lengua y roces traviesos en respuesta de ella.

Sin dejar de besarla, Syaoran retiró los dedos del sexo de su Sakura, y con cuidado de no moverla, comenzó a bajar sus propios boxers negros, la tensión de sus piernas al levantar un poco sus caderas despertó a Sakura de su sueño y uniéndose a las manos de su castaño, bajó la varonil prenda hasta sacarla de su cuerpo.

Y ahí estaban desnudos, con la excitación a flor de piel, con los caliente y deliciosamente pegajoso del sudor de sus cuerpos.

Se miraron a los ojos, el momento había llegado.

Syaoran tomó uno de los mechones castaños de Sakura y deslizó sus dedos a lo largo de este, al llegar al final llevó las doradas hebras a sus labios y besó con delicadeza, incluso la sensación del cabello suave de Sakura le gustaba.

Miró directamente hacia los ojos de ella.

–Como una miel sagrada, como un sueño, como algo imperecedero. Inmortal...- Dio un beso sobre la frente femenina, sin apartar los labios de esta.

-Es mi amor por ti-.

Lentamente, llevó su miembro a la entrada de Sakura, una vez ahí colocó ambas manos sobre las redondas y estilisadas caderas femeninas, y con una caricia suave de sus pulgares en la prominencia ósea de cada lado, anticipó a Sakura de lo que venía.

El calor de su miembro rosando la entrada del cielo fue exquisito y la humedad que goteaba del de Sakura, le facilitó el deslizarse a través de ella.

La penetró desquiciadamente lento, con el cuidado que ella se merecía, estremeciendo cada partícula y fibra masculina.

Sintió apretarse a las suaves paredes que lo envolvían, pero jamás hubo resistencia de estas, el abrazo de Sakura se intensificó mientras con sus dientes mordía una de las clavículas de Syaoran.

–No pasa nada, ahg!... solo déjate llevar por mí.. hmg...-

Llegó a la fina barrera que definía la pureza e inocencia de Sakura y con una sola embestida venció la resistencia de la misma, la mordida en su clavícula le hizo saber el dolor que ese acto había ocasionado.

-Viajemos juntos a las estrellas...- y Syaoran se entregó por completo a la unión carnal.

Dolía, y condenadamente mucho, pero también había un placer indescriptible, tantas sensaciones antagónicas experimentaba Sakura, mientras se adaptaba a la forma de Syaoran, era extraño que a pesar del dolor la humedad de su interior se intensificará,era airadamente delicioso.

Los dedos del castaño se afianzaron fuertemente a la cintura de Sakura y con cuidado levantó las caderas de ella, enseñándole el movimiento que los perdería a ambos.

Como reacción a una acción el placer invadió todo lo existente en su viril anatomía. Lo llevaría a la perdición vaya que sí.

El baile comenzó de nuevo, las embestidas fueron reales, la entrada y salida de su miembro en el interior de ella fue real, la sensación de hormigueo era real, la humedad que escurría de su unión era real.

El tormentoso ardor que crecía se hacía más evidente.

La manos de Syaoran continuaban guiando las caderas de Sakura, pero él era codicioso quería más, quería sentirla toda, así que se unió a sus movimientos y sincronizó sus embestidas con las de ella, a un ritmo perfecto ni lento ni rápido.

Pero su codicia seguía creciendo, y dirigió sus labios a los pechos femeninos sin soltar las caderas de ella y manteniendo el ritmo.

Succiono desesperado, saboreando el dulce de sus pezones, endureciéndolos nuevamente de placer, alternaba locamente a cada uno, trazando círculos alrededor de cada botón, aumentando el ritmo de los movimientos de su lengua.

La espalda de Sakura se arqueo en respuesta a los estímulos de Syaoran, inconscientemente pedía más de eso.

Sus caderas aumentaron en frecuencia e intensidad las embestidas.

-AHG!...HMMG-

Tuvo que dejar de dar sus atenciones a los senos de ella por que el nudo en su garganta ya era insoportable, necesitaba externar con su voz lo que sentía.

-Sakura... hmmg... Kami!...- .

Besó el centro de su cuello mientras un gemido brotaba de la garganta femenina.

La mente de Syaoran funcionaba a mil por hora, no podía describir tan perfecta sensación, nada se igualaba. Era como volar a través de una nebulosa y estamparse de lleno con el polvo de las estrellas, un placer inigualable.

En ese momento tocaba las mismísimas estrellas sin quemarse y quería más, vaya que necesitaba más de eso. Viajaba a la velocidad de la luz de la mano de Sakura, todo explotaría en cualquier momento, la sensación en su unión y el palpitar de su miembro le decían que la colisión entre los universos estaba por suceder.

La energía se concentró en un solo punto y la sensación de una lluvia de de meteoritos que se estampaban y detonaban en su cuerpo lo invadió por completo y la explosión del todo se liberó quemando todo a su paso, acabando con todo lo que alguna vez había sentido y transformándolo en la verdad absoluta, en un instante el universo había hecho ¡Bang!, arrastrándolo entre la nebulosa de placer.

Al mismo tiempo las paredes de Sakura se tensaron alrededor de su miembro, ella había colisionado al mismo tiempo que Él.

-Ahh.. Ahhh... ¡Sakura! ¡Aghhhhhh!-

Se liberó al momento de la explosión de placer, algo nunca antes experimentado, la mismísima sensación de morir para tocar el cielo y volver a la vida y recordar que la perfección existe.

Su verdadero primer orgasmo dentro de ella.

La cavidad de Sakura recibió su simiente, algún día podrían hacer realidad el formar una familia, su amor podría dar fruto a un ser que demostrará en vida propia lo que sentían por el otro, pero este no era el momento eran jóvenes y había muchas cosas por ordenar como heredero Li, se habían prevenido ante esto y agradecía desmesuradamente ese detalle. Pero sabía que cuando llegará el momento, disfrutaría de la mano de su amada esa maravillo etapa de ser adulto.

La intensidad del orgasmo fue disminuyendo, junto con la frecuencia de las embestidas de ambos, Syaoran abrazó fuertemente a Sakura de su cintura, quien se encontraba sobre el cuerpo del castaño y Él aun recargado en la cabecera de la cama.

Miró los ojos verdes, esos que tanto le gustaban, ahora entendía porque su color favorito era el verde, sabía que desde niño sin saber siquiera que ese era el de los ojos de Ella, había elegido ese color como algo especial, simplemente no era coincidencia era por que las cosas así debían de ser desde el principio.

La besó dulcemente.

-Te amo- susurro al oído de una agotada Sakura que respiraba al compás del inicio del sueño reparador y se arrullaba com los latidos del corazón de su hombre. Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en el bello rostro al escucharle.

Pleno y extasiado en la perfección, se entregó al placer de compartir el lecho con ella, después de haber experimentado el cielo.

" _Las estrellas fugaces caen en cascada_

 _y se convierten en lluvia sobre ti,_

 _Justo en ese momento eres Amrita_

 _Como el néctar de los dioses,_

 _Imperecedero, inmortal..._

 _Como mi amor por ti"_

* * *

Fin, 26 Diciembre de 2016

NOTAS DE AUTORA

Muy felices fiestas a todos, después de algunos años de dar por muerta mi inspiración por lo menos en fanfiction, he vuelto con este one shot que simplemente se me ocurrió una de estas noches y pensé que sería bueno plasmarlo y compartirlo. Considerenlo como un reto personal, mi dicción es muy diferente a la de años atras y hasta ahora he quedado satisfecha con el resultado.

El fandom de SCC es uno de mis favoritos, asi como la pareja de Syaoran y Sakura, siempre he leido fics excleentes de ellos, pero casi nunca son del universo real, aunque no dudo que haya algunos buenos. Así que me decidi por plasmar el fic en el universo que se desarrolla SCC (Sin considerar el nuevo manga, por que no tenemos idea de que más pasará, pero teniendo en cuenta que no toqué aspectos que podrían alterar la trama del manga) simplemente me concentre en como yo creo que serían los pensamientos de Syaoran en la noche de bodas y como el ve todo desde su perspectiva, por eso la narracion inicial acerca de la familia de Sakura y de sus evidentes responsabilidades, que aunque CLAMP nunca las ha manejado directamente, es obvio que como heredero el es importante y las exigencias de su madre no son para menos.

Volviendo al FIC, es el primer lemon que escribo, no quise ser muy técnica así que quizás a gusto de algunos queda muy meloso, pero para ser la primer noche entre Sakura y Syaoran, y conociendo lo caballeroso que de por si es el personaje y lo tierna que es Sakura creo que queda perfecto.

En cuanto mi otra historia, he empezado a modificarla hay muchos aspectos en la narración que no me gustan y probablemente cambiaré el curso de como se van desarrollando algunas cosas, no puedo decir si es pronto o tardaré, la verdad tardaré, pero créanme que sigue en mi mente. Por lo pronto publiqué el primer capítulo reeditado en otro servidor, pueden encontrarme en Wattpad como PrettyKaoru, por si gustan pasar.

Por cierto mi Fandom preferido sigue siendo Rurouni Kenshin, solo que SCC tiene también un lugar muy especial en mi corazón.

Me despido con un abraso y los mejores deseos para todos.

PrettyKaoru


End file.
